Naruto the next generation
by Akatsuki FTW
Summary: Naruto and his friends have children and the look forward to the shinobi path.  More summary inside. I'm looking for a beta that's why it's so bad.
1. Intro

Naruto the next gen chapter 1: Welcome to the mad house!

~xXx~

I sighed as I walked out of my door wearing an incredably tight suit. Today was the party of my best friend Hinata Huyga (check that spelling!) I could hear my mother screaming at my sister to stop running off with uncle Sai right before important things were going to happen. I stepped in front of the mirror one last time to make sure I looked like an angel and I saw my pink hair all messed up knowning my mom would tell me to comb it, I made an atempt to slick it back but it just looked like the old pictures of my dad. I walked out being the tall 5'0 for an ten year old Knew I was going to have to duck when it came to any thing with a ceiling. I shook my head knowing that Uncle Neji was going to make fun of me.

" Jiraiya, come down here we have to go!" my mother yelled. I pounded down the stairs to my mother and by pounding I mean walking like a normal person. Even if I was an ten year old Genin I had been one for two years and was about to take my first chuinin exam. I conuted to think and kept walking until I walked into my father who was wearing his hokage garbs.

" Sorry Dad." I said.

" Just be more careful ok, Jiraiya?." he asked his blue eye looking sincere. I nodded and hopped into the trees with my family.

As we were heading to see Hinata, I clearly remebered what it was like when I met her at the academy. I looked at the childeren who all apeared to know each other my sisterbravely sat in a seat next to a boy who happened to think she was atractive. never could understand why boys thought she looked good. She had plenty of talentas a kunoichi. Even more talent than the fith hokage. I looked down at the clearing of the Hyuga (check that) Clan's property. I could see Hinata smiling at my arival.

" Jiraiya!" She yelled and ran over. She turned over to my sister, " Tsunade, go away."

" What ever I didn't come for your party anyways," My sister stuck her tounge out and left. They never had good chemistry. Well mabye not never. She and Hinata were so much like Aunt Ino and Mom. They got along pretty well untill they found something to dissagree about then they were mad for weeks. But, their personalities were so much alike it was only natrual. Sis is more of the head on type but was serious about her job even though she never studied. I always would try my best and usualy things would work out. Hinata was always like sis with every thing exept manners and tenique she studied them then atacked.

" Jiraiya, come on!" She pouted.

Did I mention that she always was like this when I thought about Tsunade? I ran after her.

~xXx~

Ugh that damn Hinata she always gets on my nerves. Every times she's with Jiraiya she always acts like a dick. I knew it was a mistake to come. I grunted as I walked to the place only Uncle Sai and I knew about. Probably the Hyuga's (Check that) knew it too. But I sat down there and started to think about how my day was when some one asked," What are you doing there?" I looked up at the figure which had black hair and a leaf head band " Uncle Sai!" I yelled involitary. He put a finger to his lips. " I'm not supposted to be here I came to get you." he stated. I smiled and crawled up to my 'Uncle' and stood in front of him. He picked me up and placed me on his shoulders. He has been dooing this since I was one. I could still remeber The first time from my mom's view.

" _**Naruto, I ask to take your daughter to my painting spot." Uncle Sai begged.**_

" _**I will let you if you take good care of her." dad said with that he left with me on his back.**_

I can still rember the scene I saw. It was a lovely place and I rember toddling aruond there and I can still look at his first named picture. He gave it to me he called it Tsunade's heart and had a picture of us snuggling by a tree. I smiled as Uncle Sai fled through the skies to his painting ground. He named only 5% of his pictures and they were all with me in it. When we arived at the site I sat over the lake with my feet in and told my Uncle something important," Uncle Sai, I'm going to the Chunin exams!"

" Will you acualy try this time?" He asked me.

" Maybe. It depends if i have to." I answered. My father had said I could be a chunin when my brother was ready. II've been a genin for about two years and Uncle Sai always pushed me to go early but my father was very careful about me.

" Let's go train then." Uncle Sai said.

~xXx~

" Damn you to hell konaha!" I screached as I threw my last kunai. My black hair fell over my angry eyes. I stomped away leving my shirken behind. I hate everything in general but that's because everything rubs me the wrong way. I grabbed my box and opened it with my letter from my passed away father and opened it.

_Dear Emi,_

_Sorry I couldn't make it this far. My dream was to defeat Itachi and I made a mistake trying to follow it. I didn't relize it was a mistake until you were born. I love you. I'm sorry I left you alone. Your mother hated you so I remember holding you pledging my life to you. I know you're mad but, I leave my memory and love with you._

_Love,_

_Daddy A.K.A. Sasuke Uchiha_

The photo of my father and his Friends laughing fell out. A tear dropped out of my eye as I remembered the last time I saw him.

" _**Emi hold on tight, OK?" Daddy told me. My two and a half year old self looked at my father not aware that we were about to be killed. As he jumped far away and into the hide out with Takeshi my current caretaker he dropped me telling me he loved me and I told him I loved him he gave me these items, the photo the letter and he gave me a kunai ingraved by him for his wife who left before he gave it. His Ex was my mother.**_

I glared at the writing on the page.

_Why did you leave me? _I wondered. I shook my head and foled up the letter as Takeshi walked in. His silver hair was kept in a untidy ponytail and he wore glasses. He had a black shirt and pants with fingerless gloves like me. I was wearing a mask like my father's sensei's I took it from my first victim an anbu menber. A weaker one but an anbu yet the same. I also wore a black shirt without sleves unlike Takeshi who wore long sleaves . I wore standard shinobi shoes and pants like every other ninja. I topped of my looks with hair over one eye and the rest in a pony. I alyaws had my shariagan active the only exeption to that was now when I was tired. I still curse who ever invented rest.

" Have you been good today?" Takeshi asked knowing my awnser.

" Shut the hell up Fluffy." that's what I called him. Fluffy. His hair reminded me of a cat's fluffy hair so his new name was Fluffy. Of course I only used it when I was pissed. He backed off slightly but said," I see. Would you like to get something to eat while I tell you your next mission?"

" Fine Fluffy." I told him

~xXx~

" Hinata are you going to take the exams?" I asked.

" of course I'm not weak like your sister," She said. I knew she always had the fight on her mind. She was always like her mother headstrong and able to hold her own and polite like her father. Well, exept around Tsunade.

" So are you going to the dance thingy?" I asked.

" As you know since my dad is the head of the clan I have to go to represent the council,"She groned.

" Yeah my dad's the hokage so I have to go too. I have to dance. Lucky for sis she can ' train' with Uncle Sai. So she can leave me. I bet all they do is lovey dovey stuff," said annoyed.

" Yes, I agree."

~xXx~

I dipped my feet into the lake as Uncle Sai took out his paint brushes and handed me a paper. I dipped my brush in ink and drew a picture of A boy and a girl holding hands they had no faces and Uncle Sai leaned over," Nice picture just make sure to add lots of detal."

_I lost all train of thought from Uncle Sai's interjection He was so close and his breath was so- No you can't think like that! _I hit my head with my palm . _He's like twenty nine and your ten it's not right._

Uncle Sai smiled and thought about something funny. I didn't now what it was but I could tell it was funny to him. I could alway tell what people were thinkin by their faces the only one I couldn't figure out was myself which was kinda of weird everyone claims in order to know someone you have to know yourself. I never belived that crap. I looked at the lake as my feel were swinging in the lake and I placed the brush down on the bank and I smiled and swayed. Uncle Sai sat with a plesant satisfied look on his face.

~ xXx ~

Hinata led me down to the other childeren at the party. The Kazekage's daughter, two nephews, and niece. Kou Aburame sat stroking his bugs and next to him was a blond boy from the Inuzuka clan playing with his dog with mind possetion jutsu. I sat down looking at the clock and it said 4:15 if all the guests weren't here than the parent would get into alot of trouble (like my mom and dad).

" Truth or dare Kou?" Hinata asked.

" Dare," He said.

" I dare you to drink this laughing potion," She said. His face dropped and he said, " You're nothing like the real Hinata Hyuga." He drank the potion and started laughing. I smiled at the thought of oppisite Hinata. She would be shy and senstitive and nervous around boys. She would have black hair and the same lavender eyes. I wouldn't believe it untill I saw it.

~xXx~

" Uncle Sai, what time is it?" I asked.

He glanced at the sky then twords the trees, " About four o'clock, why?"

" Shit! I have to go. Mom's going to kill me!" I said as I grabbed my art supplies and put my pack on getting ready to leave.

" Just promise me you'll try on the exams," Uncle Sai said as he hugged me. I nodded and left.

~xXx~

" You are to go to the exams in Suna." Takeshi told me.

" What's in it for me?" I asked. As I tore through the cabenits loking for something to eat.

" The sand and leaf shinobi will be there you may kill them once the exams have started," Takeshi told me.

" What if I didn't want to go to these exams?" I asked with a cocky tone.

" What if I told lord Kabuto about your accident?" Takeshi replied.

" You wouldn't dare," I growled.

" Believe me I would," Takeshi said.

Lord Kabuto entered," Shut your pie hole Takeshi."

" Yes, Father," Takeshi said.

" I told you not to call me father," Lord Kabuto growled and slapped Takeshi.

~ xXx ~

He's such a nice father isn't he?

I wrote this before Sasuke joined madara but after itachi died. So if your wondering why he would leave her with kabuto it's because he has nobody else to turn to.I didn't get that sasuke joined madara at that point (Before the war started.) I haz no sense. Anyways. The parings are InoKiba, NarutoSakura, SaiOc, GaaraOc, KankuroOc,ShikamaruTemari, and NejiTenten. Hinata, Sasuke, All the sanin, and all the akatsuki are dead. I don't own naruto eather.


	2. The test

Chapter two: The first part of the exam

" Sis come on we have to go! " I yelled at my sister who was currently asleep and we had to go in twenty minutes.

" mmurshgurshblursh," She said as she turned. I walked out of the room and was attacked my a screaching banchie also known as my sister. I blocked with a kunai to find out it was my sister.

" Sorry Tsunade you snuck up on me and spooked me," I apologised.

" Yeah what ever," She said and left. I followed.

I looked at all the squads. There were so many squads I had a feeling I wouldn't pass. I saw various people from all these different clans. I was surprised to see an uchiha from the sound. I thought the last one was killed by a konaha atack by some jonin. The other kage's children were also there. I knew the strongest ninja in konaha are Naruto Uzamaki and Neji Hyuga. Hinata and I's parents. The uchiha was a girl with a ponytail and bangs over her eye her other eye showed a sharigan. She wore a mask over her face and had a black stomach cut shirt like Uncle Sai but hers had no sleeves.

" Hey, all you people here. I'm Tsunade Uzamaki and I'm going to be the next hokage Believe it!" My sister yelled. Her group looked like they were thinking what an idiot. My sister was always weird like that. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

Soon all the squads were at the exams sitting together I sat in my row with my team mates Hinata and Masaki. Sis sat with a Nara boy and and Inuzuka boy. I sighed as the test was handed out.

" This test consists of a 9 question paper, which participants are given 1 hour to complete. Each participant starts out with a total of 10 points, and for each question you get wrong you lose one of those 10 points. If you ever reach 0 points you and the rest of your team is instantly disqualified. While the exam takes place several Middle Ninjas will watch over the participants. Their job is to look for anyone who is cheating, and kick out anyone who reaches a score of 0. When they see someone who is cheating they penalize them for 2 may begin," Ibiki as the man introduced him self as told us. I looked at the questions.

_1. What is the shortest path for the kunai A B or C?_

_2. Which ninja whould be the best for a long ranged opponent?_

_3. What_

I didn't understand what the rest where even talking about. I just looked at the paper and relized something. _You could cheat without them seeing right? _I got the point now. _They wanted to know how well you could aqiure information! _But the thing was I had no jutsu that could do that from where I was so I sat there hoping the last question was my type of question.

~xXx~

What the hell was this test asking? I didn't get a thing it was asking. I was so lost on the questions. I scanned the questions and didn't understand it. I just slammed my fists down and decided to take a nap.

~xXx~

The childeren all sat there untill they relized what this test was t ogather information so they all went to work and only 4 childeren were left clueless. The Uzamaki childeren and the Nara children sat there not knowing or caring about the the test.

Sorry this one was short :P next chappie typing!

BTW How often should I update? It has to at least be 5 days though!


	3. I passed ?

Chapter 3: I passed?

An hour was almost up and I sighed. 3,2,1. Damn it! I couldn't even figure out this fricken test it was so irritating. I saw in the row in front of me Hinata Hyuga had her bykugan (CHECK THAT) Actiavated and jiraiya sat there looking frustrated. I could only think that he was frustrated like me and the Nara clan also looked frustrated.

"This part of the test is over. The last question of the test works slightly different. It is not written on the paper like the rest of the questions, and isn't even the same question from test to test. If you answer question 10 wrong you will never be allowed to take this test again and forever be a Genin. In addition, all of their teammates will be disqualified from this years test. However if you leave you may come back next year but, your team must all leave. You may not go back to the first part."Ibiki anonnced. By this point only fifty teams remained from the origanal seventy two. I couldn't belive they were going to do that. I knew I wasn't going to be able to anwsewer it right. I rasied my hand and said,"If I end up a Genin forever I will still become hokage like my father. If you still believe that you can take someone out of this opertunity just because they can't memerozie facts that well. You sir are a bastard."I sat down and smirked.

~xXx~

I Couldn't belive Tsunade said that. I mean I knew she had her temper but, I mean come on! Who would be so rude as to say things like that to a man. Soon he laughed and said,"Everybody that is in this room has passed."I sat there shocked in my seat along with everybody else in that room. I couldn't believe that I passed the test. I'\m sure they couldn't eather. Then a lady flew in from the window and annouced that she was the proctor for the next part of the exams. She apeared crazy and had hair tied up in a high bun and wore a brown jacket. She wore fish net in between the coat and a neclace with some type of rope.

~xXx~

When we arrived at the 44th training ground also known as the Forest of death. The crazy lady had us fill out waivers. She said it was incase anybody died. I thought that the leaf ninja were crazy.

I remeber dad telling me all about the whole leaf from his generation. There's Kiba Inuzka (CHECK THAT) who had a dog and Hinata was alway nervous to tell naruto he loved him. Mom who was obsessed with Sasuke and punching foes. Uncle Sai who always was a bit to blunt. Uncle Shikamaru the Lazy ass ninja who was the first to become Chunin. Uncle Choji Who loved to eat. Ino Yamnaka who was the Sasuke fangirl and the drama queen. Uncle Neji who at first wanted to kill all with his mouth and soon turned into a caring cousin. Lee- Sensei obessed with the power of youth always telling us to strive for our best. Aunt Tenten, her weapon skills unmached. Uncle Gaara with his sand and being left as a monster. Uncle Kankuro with his puppets, and aunt Temari her fan unmatched.

Granted our age wasn't much better. That didn't mean that I was saying that I was that sane eather. I mangaged to get my mom's extreme temper and her precice chakara control. Meaning when I was mad watch out. My sister had also gotten my mom's temper my dad though mostly is where she had gotten her personality. From saying believe it to saying swears that was all dad not mom. I still thought that our genration had less problems. I sighed sighining my life of to a single sheet of paper and recived a scroll with the word earth written on it. As I recived it the cazy lady said,"My name is Anko Mitrashi(Check that) I will be your proctor for the second round of the chunin exams. Do not tell anyone weather you have a heaven or earth scroll it is split eqully. Half the teams will automatcly lose. Your time limt is 3 days if you take longer you must work with your teammates. If you can, find allies."I gulped at that satement. We couldn't work together for five minutes, much less three days.

"Your goal to to take both scrolls and make it to that gate there,"She pointed about ten miles off to a big gate. We all went to our gates where I met up with my teammates.

Hinata was looking at Masaki while he gave his power of youth speech. I rolled my eyes and waited for the countdown.

~xXx~

"Hey, Shikaru and Inouchu can we try to work together?"I asked pulling my ponytail together.

"Tsunade, we got the bells from Tenten-sensei. I think we can do this."Inouchu said arragantly.

_The play boy is sooo asuring _I thought as I rolled my eyes. Everybody on my teams prior had eather pissed me off so we fought so much it took us two weeks to find a godamned cat or they flirted so much I punched them into a coma. That time the council tried to evoke my ninja licesence. Even if they did I would have gone rouge just to keep my dream alive. My goal is to be greater than mom in medical justsu better than aunt tenten at weapons and a better hokage than dad. Jiraiya always said I was crazy.

"You do realize that that's childs play to this. This is the reason we failed the last time. My Mom gave such a long lecture. What a drag."Shikaru said while rolling his eyes.

I smiled at him and lined up with the gate.

_It's time to start the goddamned party._

Note: Sorry for all the (check that) In my writing. Untill I get a beta I will continue to write like this because I don't know how to spell some peoples'names

- AkatsukiFTW


	4. The forest of death and meeting a foe

Chapter 4: The forest of death and meeting a foe

" Hey Jiraiya are you alive?" Hinata asked waving her hand in my face.

" oh yeah, I'm looking for Tsunade." I said

" Be careful ok, Jiraiya?" Hinata asked

" We must keep the flare of youth alive!" Masaki said while we entered the gate.

" Guys just be careful. We don't need it like Lee-senseis speech."

" _So what would you genin like to become?" Lee spoke_

" _I want to honnor the hyuga clan and become a great shinobi." Hinata said confidently_

" _I don't know." I confessed ._

" _Why did you become a ninja then?" Lee inquried_

" _I don't know." I said_

" _Is there nobody to protect? No dream to forfill?"_

" _Nothing imporant to me Sensei."_

" _Then untill we find out why you have become a shinobi I shall train you over time."_

Still to this very day he trains me overtime. I have no kekkei genkai or anything fancy. Sis has her chakra control and 3/4s of dad's chakra level. I ended up the one with no chakra control and normal chakra amounts. I was a hard working student but still. Things were not in my favor. She could just fly through life not caring but I had to work. I was never prasied for things I did.

I know! My goal is to get strong enough to beat Tsnuade! Then my family will notice me.

I quickly looked over to Hinata, who was nervously looking around. Masakai glaced around and spotted a tree over by a small pond.

" Hey guys!", Masaki called," I think I found a good place to display our youthful selves!"

" Don't go over there 90% chance it's trapped." I said flapping my wrist showing I was sure.

I glanced around the area when I saw a high tree. I pointed and said, " let's hide here. It'll be safer."

I glared down from the high point on the tree. Those leaf bastards would pay for killing my father and his family. I sighed letting the breeze flow through my hair. It waved in the wind like a black cat's fur. I sighed and peered down hoping to find some prey to pass the time. When I looked down I saw three leaf ninja aruging. A pink haired boy, Bown haired girl, and a black haired boy. They all looked akward. The boy with the pink hair had his hair clearly unkept and wore a navy tee with black pants and shoes with a nervous look on his face. The boy with the black hair looked all too happy for a place a grim as this. He had a bowl haircut and wore a green jumpsuit with training weights on his arms anf legs with his belt oddly placed on his hips like a belt, like I did. The girl with the long brown hair looked like she had a crush on the pink haired boy. I made a mental note to kill pinkie first. she let her bangs fall over her face and fringe the sides. she had two buns on the side of her head and the rest fell down her back. I sighed. Some times pepole spend waaay too long on their hair. I sat on the tree and deicided to litsen to what they were saying.

" Hinata, we can't go up there! there's chakara up there!" Pinkie yelled.

" Jiraiya we'll be fine as long as we keep our youth!" Jumpsuit yelled

" Masaki, I don't want to die. You can if you want. I have something I need to do." Pinkie said. I smirked. Pinkie's got a goal. I deicided to jump down.

" You can applude later, the name's Emi."

Pinkie just looked in horror eventually forming the words he needed. " Why are you fighting us?"

" Well your parents killed my family. So I'll kill their kids." I said shrugging. I reached down into my weapon pouch and tossed a kunai at pinkie. He poofed away 

_Damn, a shadow clone. _ I turned to see him behind me and driving a kunai trough my shadow clone's back. _He's good. But not good enough._ I halted as I noticed the girl's eyes had viens under them. _Byakugan?_

"She's hiding in that bush!" the girl said.

_Damn! She found me! _I jumped out ad grabbed three shuriken hoping to do something to them. Then I heard a yell.

"Maskai! Your arm!" Pinkie yelled while freaking out.

" Pinks, It's not his arm. It's the end for all of you!" I yelled my sharingan blazing.

jiraiya Pov

My arm is melting into the ground. Maskai, bleeding to death. All because of this girl. I want to kill her. _Pinkie?_ _What kind of nickname is that? _I never learned how to reflect genjutsu. so I sat there awaiting my death.

" Ma'am I want to let you know. Kill me instead. Please, I love everyone of this village too much. Kill me and leave."

She smirked," You got a crush? Or a sibling whoever it is you gotta tell me so I can kill them." She laughed at her own question.

" You're not the only one who lost everything." I said to her.

" What would you know? You've got a mommy and a daddy, even little sissy." She said into my ear angrily.

" Every time I would achive something, My sister would do it better. Everytime I said something she would say it better. She's a dumbass with no common sense." I growled. It was true tsunade stole everything. Exept my smarts. Peole liked her better than me though so that didn't matter.

" Oh so poor you is ignored. Boo-hoo. I had peole who cared for me! All you everdo is complain about never getting love! I remeber my father's death so well you would think it was yesterday. " She hissed.

I looked at the poor girl. She had been pushed all by herself at the oldest four. She looked like she had lived in the woods for four or five years. Yet it seemed she a had a yearning for love that she never had. " If you help us get out of the forest. We'll help you. I'll let you kill Tsunade." I said to her.

" Sounds good. I could use some allies. So pinkie what's your name?" She said pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

" Jiraiya, you?" I said smoothing my pink hair.

" Emi most call me uch' though. Since I'm the last one." She said her face falling.

" 'Saki? 'Nata? what do you think?" I asked the two.

" This is wrong! Lee-sensei would dissaprove. We'll work alone right Hinata?" Masaki said

Hinata looked miserably at me and nodded showing she didn't aprove.

" Fine, see how I care! Tsunade's death is invetable yet the same!" I yelled at her.I turned to Emi and we left the two standing horrified.

Jesus, This is eather really long or really short I can't tell. Low idea function I guess. Vacation and HW procrasination is key! So in honnor of my update I would like to say I'm allowing a couple of akatsuki member to join later ^^ Review which ones should return. 'Till I update

-Akatsuki FTW


	5. Alliance

Chapter Five: alliance

- Jiraiya's POV -

I sighed and looked over at Emi. She was so beautiful. Her long black hair held back in a ponytail flow gently. I smiled at her flawless face. Damn it! I can't fall in love with her. I had to kill Tsunade and then her. It was the only way to prevent a war from starting the shinobi world.

" Hey pinky, thanks." She said smirking.

" Are you gonna kill me?" I thought out loud.

" Nope. Not until you prove usless." she responded as we jumped through the trees. " Do you have a heaven or earth scroll?" she added eying my ninja pouch.

" Heaven, you?" I responed.

" I got me an earth." she patted her wepon pouch," We need a third member. I think Takeshi is some where around here." she said looking around. I spotted a white haired boy and she smiled.

" Takeshi, we got both scrolls. Let's go." she said commanding him.

" Did you kill any ninja?" the silver haired boy asked devilishly.

" A couple. Enough to feed my thirst. There was only two good chases. One I got this." she pointed at me."The other I found my prey. Ironically enough they're twins."

Tsunade was her other victim.

- tsunade p.o.v.

I looked over my shoulder and sighed. Damn. It's so boring looking for Shikaru. Knowing him, he's probably just taking a nap or trying to find a place to watch the clouds. Doesn't he know we're trying to become chunin?

" Do you see him?" I asked glancing around. Inoichu shook his head.

"Where could he have gone?" I wondered aloud.

"He's probably snug in an enemy trap." he said running his hands through his hair. Oh god I'm stuck with an idiot. Who cares about his hair? It has to be lush enought to attract his fangirls...

- Jiraiya pov

I turned and looked at the boy. His evil smirk was the dominant feature on his face. Emi continued to talk to him about mindless things. I glared at her. That takeshi guy must be something. She seemed so cocky and knowing, but around him she was talkitive and- something I couldn't place. My mind reverted back to the task at hand. I couldn't wait to kill Tsunade and see her shocked blood stricken face in my hands. I couldn't wait to tell mom and dad what had happened, see thier shocked saddened faces. Then I could steal the damn attention she had hogged. But the person I was most exited to tell she was dead was 'uncle' Sai. I could just picture his face as I told of Tsunade's death. The thought made me smile.

" Pinky I found one of her teamates." A voice I reconized as emi's speaking. _Damn, she's got a weird voice. It sounds like.. Mom but, yet different. _"Pinky Dinky! It's the shadow boy."

"Shikaru? I could lure him over here... he's too trusting." I said glancing over at him. She nodded and opened her mouth," I have to go somewhere anyways." Emi and her silver haired friend left. I jumped from the tree down to shikaru.

Emi Pov-

" Taka? where are we going?" I asked my friend/enemy.

" To vist someone I think you should meet." he said looking at me sincerly. I started to jump when I saw a man with black hair and red eyes standing up against a tree. _Holy shit! Is this my father? The man I've been serching for..._ My fist hit the tree.

" Impressive." the man said and smiled.

" Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed at him.

" Your Uncle Itachi, That's who." He said and poked my forehead.

" I-Itachi?" I asked then I remebered. He was the reason my father wanted to die. To let the leaf kill him.

The man nodded. " You see, Kabuto has used this jutsu he has labeled as edo tensei. Apparently he has arrisen from the dead like the rest of us." he said scowling.

" So wait, you're my uncle that had this revival jutsu used on him?" I asked confused.

" Sort of. Fifteen years ago, the fourth great shinobi war was fought. As you probably know, dead shinobi were revived. Obivously they returned to the underworld but, the jutsu had holes in it as a result people are randomly coming back into the world of the living, such as me." he said and then gestured at himself.

" I think I got it now. So you're gonna help me kill the leaf ninjas right?" I asked him.

" No. I have come to ask you something. TakeshiYakushi and Emi Uchiha, would you care to join me in a quest to defeat Kabuto Yakushi?" He asked his facical expression intensifing.

" I would like to kill my creator so I say yes." Taka said glaring.

" I guess. Hey uncle itachi? C-can I-" I said blushing, "Forget it.". I looked at Taka he did not look happy.

" I thought we were friends! I'm hurt. Why wouldn't you want to go with me?" Taka said making me laugh.

" Yeah, sure taka except you irratate me after a while." I rolled my eyes.

" Can't argue with that logic." Taka said and smiled.

" Alright. Well, After you finish that test. We'll head out." My uncle said. " Emi," he poked my forehead," I love you."

" Bye." I said looking back at him. _So this was my uncle, my brother's best friend. He had traits that reminded me of dad._

Jiraiya POV -

My thoughts wandered to my captive. Where the hell was Emi? When she came back with the scrolls we could go to the next round. I felt bad tying the sleeping boy up but this was the only way to get tsunade to come.

" Hey pretty boy I found him!"

Speak of the devil.

" Shika! Don't worry I'll-" Inochu started, " Jiraiya! thank god it's you-" He said relived I was with his teammate.

I slapped him. Who the hell did he think I was? Some friend? I needed to kill Tsunade his teammate. For now, we're not on the same side.

"J what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Tsunade asked. How sweat. Now she cared. Before she would always take the glory away from me. Always upstaging my hard work

" Why? Why am I trying to hurt you? Beacause! that's all you've ever done to me!" I screamed at her. _That Bi-_

A kunai sped by my head. " Masaki was right. I can't belive you Jiraiya." It was Hinata. I had completely forgotten about her. I rased my kunai to my throat.

" Hinata, if you don't leave I will kill myself."

" Jiraiya, stop. You need to calm down and gain control of yourself!" She yelled. Suddednly my vision became blurred and I fell over.


End file.
